Trusting Again
by KPRS shipper
Summary: This is a sequel to my Empty Trust story. It's a continuation of Ron and Kim's lives as they go to college and deal with the aftermath of the events that took place there. Of course, there will be some new drama too!


Ron waited anxiously outside the girls' locker room, freshly showered and leaning in a deceptively casual pose against the stone wall.

While he waited, he gazed out at the football field where he had just come from his first official practice as a college student at Tri-City University. It had gone surprisingly well. Unlike at Middleton, people here only knew him as the relatively famous sidekick to Kim Possible, the one who had had a huge hand in helping her defeat the Diablo bots that had destroyed their cities and very nearly killed them and their loved ones. They had no preconceived notions of him as a loser or a clumsy screw-up. It was pretty sweet actually, like a whole new beginning. Most of the other players on the team treated him with respect instead of as a joke, which he had to admit, was a welcome change.

His chest swelled. It was hard for anyone to take him as a joke when he was dating Kim Possible.

He thought back to the night before, which had been the football team's team bonding night. They had stayed over at Zach Pratt's apartment, one of the captains, and drank beer and ate pizza all night. It was the first night since he and Kim had moved into their apartment that he hadn't spent with Kim and, while he had been having fun, he had worried about her and how she was doing, sleeping without him. Even though the nightmares involving Brad had mostly gone away, they'd gotten so used to sleeping with each other that they found they couldn't sleep apart once they tried. So they continued to sleep in the same bed. On her first night without him, he'd worried that, without his presence, Kim's nightmares would come back. But then, she'd reassured him about a hundred times that she would be completely fine.

So he'd left her and, even though it was the next day and everything had turned out fine, he still felt uneasy about it. It didn't matter how fun the party was, without Kim there Ron couldn't fully enjoy himself.

As he let his thoughts drift, they settled on the conversations he'd had with his new teammates.

Of course, the conversation at the get-together had eventually turned to girls. Ron had been an active part of the conversation the whole night, pretty easily getting along with almost everyone, so once the other guys started talking about all the girls they were going to bang that semester and Ron got quiet, they noticed and called him out on it.

"_Stoppable, what's your problem?" Zach asked good-naturedly. "Get some bad cheese on your pizza?"_

"_There's no such thing as bad cheese," Ron replied. _

_Zach laughed. "Whatever, dude. Look, if you're worried you won't be able to get any ass, quit worrying," he assured him. "I'm sensing you don't have much in the way of game, but stick with us and keep that face pretty, and you should be fine."_

"_Yeah, just flash that adorable smile of yours at the ladies, and they'll be creaming their panties in no time," Jones, one of the linebackers and easily the hugest guy on the team, teased him._

_Ron, feeling himself slowly turning red, rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Parker, the senior running-back. "I hear we're getting some fine-ass pussy on the cheerleading team this year. According to Larry on the baseball team, the cheerleaders met in the gym yesterday and Kim Possible was part of the squad. Evidently, she's even hotter in person than she is on TV; he said she may even be as hot as Candy."_

_Ron stiffened, feeling his shoulders lock. Trenton, another freshman who Ron had bonded with almost immediately, piped up. "Who's Candy?"_

_All of the older guys gave each other sly looks as Parker continued. "She's a senior cheerleader, and the hottest piece of ass on this campus, at least as of last year," he explained. "Too bad I've been there, hit that. It was hot, but I'm ready for something new. Banging a sexy, famous freshman sounds like the perfect start to the perfect senior year!"_

_The seniors gave Parker whoops and hollers as they raised their bottles to his declaration and Ron felt himself turn even redder, except now it was from anger rather than embarrassment. Parker, noticing his stony face, asked, "Aw, Stoppable, did you have your eye on that one? Tell you what, once I screw her out of my system, I'll let you have a shot, if you think you have what it takes to bag a prime piece like that."_

"_Shouldn't be a problem," Ron ground out between his teeth, "considering she's my girlfriend."_

_The shocked looks on everyone's faces would have been comical if Ron hadn't been trying so hard to tamp down his rage. "Dude, no way," someone toward the back of the room whispered._

_Parker, looking slightly flustered, scoffed, "There is no way you're dating Kim Possible."_

"_Uh, hello . . . Ron Stoppable?" They all looked at him blankly. "I'm her sidekick!"_

_Zach's blossoming smile almost split his face. "Holy shit, you're the blonde dude who's always with her on TV?"_

_Ron just nodded, barely trusting himself to speak._

"_I never knew what that guy's name was," Parker spluttered._

"_Well, it's Ron Stoppable."_

_Trenton slapped him on the back. "Way to go, man."_

_Jones nudged Zach, almost toppling him over, "And you said he didn't have game."_

"_Well shit, I didn't know who his girlfriend was!"_

_Everyone, with the exception of maybe Parker, looked immensely impressed with him. Ron began to go back to embarrassed._

"_Look, can we move on?" he asked. "I'm still the same guy I was ten minutes ago."_

"_Yeah, but now, not only do we know you're a kick-ass running-back," Zach said, "you're also Kim Possible's boyfriend AND a badass crime-fighting hero."_

While it had been embarrassing yesterday, Ron smiled at the memory now. The cheerleaders and football players practiced at the same time and when he'd walked into the athletic center with Kim that afternoon, the guys had all given him smirks and thumbs up. Kim, noticing, had given him a questioning look, but after he shrugged she just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek before heading off to the girls locker room to change for practice.

Now both of their practices were over and he was waiting for her. Even though it hadn't seemed to affect his performance at all, he had tried not to stare at her too much during practice. It was difficult. The cheerleading squad practiced on the sidelines of the football field, far enough away that it wouldn't be too much of a distraction to most players, but close enough that they could get the game-day feel.

He'd known Kim for so long that he sometimes forgot how beautiful she was. During pauses and breaks, he'd looked over and tried to see her through someone else's eyes, someone who'd never seen her in person before, and was struck with exactly how gorgeous she was. Her hair shined like a fiery beacon in the sun and, even with the distance between them, he could see how amazing her body looked in her midriff-bearing, short-skirted uniform.

He had grinned when he'd noticed she was totally rocking it too. Her flips and jumps were tighter and higher than anyone else's, and she moved with a certain fluidity that no one could touch.

However, at one point in the practice, he'd noticed something weird happening. The cheerleaders had all huddled together in front of the coach and then half started cheering and smiling while patting Kim on the back. The others had seemed to stare at her with both shock and outrage. The angriest looking one in the group had easily been a girl with raven dark hair that hung in a glossy curtain down to her waist. He hadn't been able to make out much more detail from his distance, but he could tell by the way she carried herself that she was confident and likely beautiful.

Of course, he'd been dying to figure out what was going on but had been forced to wait until the end of practice, hence, his anxiously waiting outside the girls' locker room for his girlfriend.

Finally, Kim came out with Tara, the only other cheerleader from Middleton to attend TCU, trailing behind her.

"Hey," she beamed at him, and he felt himself relax a little bit. Whatever had happened couldn't be so bad when his girlfriend gave him a smile like that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, quick and hard, before pulling back slightly. He got a close up view of her glowing eyes.

"Hey," he said back, burying the fingers of one hand in her hair as he leaned back in to kiss her again, more slowly this time. "I take it whatever I saw happening during that huddle was a good thing?" he asked when they came up for air.

Her hand tightened against the hairs on the back of his neck, pulling them slightly. "You were supposed to let me say, 'Guess what?'!"

"Ow! Okay, sorry, sorry," he said, wincing slightly and smiling at the tingling in his scalp, but at the same time wanting to slam her against the wall and make out with her for hours because of it.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss the side of his neck, using her lips to press down the hairs she'd just tugged, "Guess what?"

"What?" he played along, still a little turned on by her roughhousing.

"I'm co-captain of the squad!" she whispered excitedly, as if it was too good to be true and she didn't want to jinx it by saying it too loud. He tightened his arm around her waist as Tara squealed in excitement behind her.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "You're a freshman!"

"I know, I know," she laughed breathlessly. She searched his eyes, as if waiting for his reaction before letting herself become excited. "But the coach announced it today."

He beamed at her, letting his pride in her show through his eyes, and she finally relaxed in his arms, smiling back.

Tara scooted closer and Kim let go of Ron and moved away to include her in the conversation. He reached out a hand and caught hers, squeezing it as he smiled.

"She said we need a true leader, someone who leads by example," Tara interjected breathlessly. "I think she was referring to Candy. Candy's talented, but I don't think she's known for making the best choices."

"Uh, don't get me started," Kim rolled her eyes. "I've known the girl for all of a day and a half and I'm already sooo over her."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said. He was smart enough not to mention that he'd already heard of Candy and how hot she was, but couldn't help but be curious after the guys' drooling praises. "There's actually a girl on the squad named _Candy_?"

"I know, right?" Kim scoffed disdainfully. "Well, her actual name is Candice but she insists everyone call her Candy. Gag me."

Tara nodded in agreement. "She is a bit much."

"And needless to say, she is not happy about me being appointed as her co-captain."

"I can imagine," Ron said, wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulders. "But no worries KP. Your talent speaks for itself."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him with big eyes as her heart melted a little. "Baby," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him on the corner of the mouth.

"Oh wow, you guys are seriously too cute," Tara smiled. "I can't handle it. Not while I'm so pathetically single. And I _like_ cute things. I'd better get going."

Kim gave her a sympathetic look and a wave as she turned and walked away. "Poor girl," she lamented as Ron steered her in the direction of their apartment. "I think she really liked Felix. Too bad it didn't work out."

"Yeah, well, he tried," Ron defended his friend. "She was just a little too Bambi-ish, I think. You know how much he values intelligence."

"Bambi-ish?" Kim questioned.

"You know: shy, innocent, naive, doe-eyed . . ." he explained, shrugging. "Bambi-ish."

"Well, yeah, I guess, but –"

"Hey, Ron!" Trenton interrupted, sidling up to walk alongside them. "You forgot this."

He handed Ron one of his shoulder pads and Ron took it with a grateful sigh. "Thanks, my man."

"No problem."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as both Kim and Trenton waited for Ron to introduce them to each other. Ron continued walking with his arm around Kim, tucking his pad into the duffel bag around his shoulder, completely oblivious to their silent signals. Kim gave a slight sigh and reached her hand around Ron to shake Trenton's. "Hi, I'm Kim."

"Trenton," he said, grasping her hand firmly and shaking it. He looked almost giddy. "At the risk of sounding like a total fangirl, I am . . . well . . . a huge fan of yours."

She smiled at him. "It's no big, but thank you," she demurred, blushing slightly, then quickly changed the subject. "I hear you and Ron have made fast friends."

"Yeah and it was before I knew he was dating you, I swear."

"Good to know," she smiled wryly.

Having finally stuffed the pad in his duffel, Ron decided to join the conversation, popping out with the first thing that came to his mind. "Kim's co-captain of the cheerleading squad!"

Trenton raised his eyebrows. "Wow. From what I hear, that's unheard of as a freshman. But then again . . . you ARE Kim Possible. And you looked really good out there - I mean, talent-wise of course," he corrected quickly, looking down and scuffing his shoes as his cheeks darkened. "Maybe even better than Candy and none of the older guys can quit talking about how great she is."

"Well that's lovely," Kim said, sneaking a glance at Ron's face. Candy was unusually gorgeous, and she wasn't sure if Ron had noticed. She had big eyes, big lips, and _huge_ breasts. But Ron gave no outward signs of interest; he continued to stroll somewhat jauntily toward their apartment with his arm wrapped around her. She sighed and surreptitiously looked down at her own chest. Nope, they hadn't magically grown overnight. But Ron had assuaged that particular insecurity months ago. She needed to get over it.

She looked up to find Trenton frowning at her in concern. "You okay, Kim?"

She nodded and smiled, tightening her arm around Ron's waist. "Yeah, of course," Kim brushed off. "I just didn't get along too well with Candy today. And she's my co-captain and the girls listen to her so it probably would've been a good thing if we had hit it off."

"You'll be running that shit in no time," Ron declared confidently. "And Candy won't even be a factor. I haven't even seen her cheer, and I already know you're better."

"I appreciate the confidence, Ron, but I don't think it'll be that easy," Kim cautioned him. She sighed. "I can't believe I move to college for a fresh start and immediately find another Bonnie."

Ron made a face. "Let's hope she's not as bad as Bon-Bon."

"I have a bad feeling."

"KP, Bonnie was awful!"

"Yeah, well, you haven't met Candy," Kim pointed out. Her face changed. "Although she's probably one of those who changes her attitude the second a hot guy comes around. Bonnie didn't bother."

"Did you just call me hot?" Ron asked, a look on his face that was a little too pleased with himself. Kim reached down and squeezed his butt.

"You know you're hot," Kim chastised him. His smirk grew. "But maybe I was talking about Trenton." She gave him a smirk of her own.

He faltered, clutching at his chest and slowly sinking to the ground, his arm around Kim taking her down with him. "Shot . . . through the . . . heart," he wheezed as he collapsed, bringing Kim down on top of him. She landed on his chest with an "Ooomph."

"Ron! You goof!" She laughed, placing her hands on his pecs and trying to push herself up. His arm became a band around her waist, pulling her down. "Let me up!"

"Take it back," he ordered, smiling. "Tell me you were talking about me. Tell me I'm the hottest guy you've ever met and, in comparison, Trenton looks like a troll."

"I am _not_ saying that," she decreed, struggling harder.

"Come on, say it! 'I knew Ron was the hottest guy I'd ever seen the moment I met him and Trenton looks like a troll in comparison'," Ron demanded, laughing. He added his other arm to the struggle when she almost wriggled free of the first one.

"Ron, you were a toddler when we met. I wasn't thinking that you were hot," she puffed out as she wiggled. He blew a big, wet raspberry on her cheek. "I was thinking about how _weird_ you were!" she growled.

"But you liked me anyway," his laugh turned into a wistful smile.

"My mistake," she ground out, wiping the spit off of her cheek.

"Oh, c'mon, KP, don't be mad. All you gotta do is say a few words. I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen, Trenton looks like a troll, and you'll love me forever."

She paused to think about it for a second. She looked into his eyes, her green boring into his brown. "I'll love you forever," she said. Then, trying a new approach, she pinched the side of his ribs.

"Ow! Okay, okay," he acquiesced, opening his arms to release her. "That's good enough for me."

"It better be, Stoppable," she huffed as she picked herself up. "I am so gonna get you back for that."

Ron laughed while Kim brushed the grass off of her shirt and grumbled something that sounded like 'manhandled', and Trenton just looked shocked and slightly gleeful to be included in the playful and intimate display.

"Get over it, KP" Ron demanded, "What good are my new muscles if I don't get to use them?"

"You know, I think I miss the junior high Ron," she announced, gazing at his now large arms wistfully. "Back then, _I _wasthe one who could manhandle _you_."

"You have plenty of other weapons at your disposal," he replied, raising his eyebrows. "More effective ones."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip, pressing up against him and trailing her hand slowly down his chest. "You mean like . . ." she dropped down and used her leg to sweep his out from under him. "Kung-fu?"

Trenton busted out laughing as Ron groaned on the floor, moving to lift himself up. Kim pounced on him, knocking him back down and straddling him. "Not so fast, smartass."

She wrestled his arms down to his sides, locking them in with her thighs. "Not what I meant exactly, but still effective," Ron wheezed as he pushed his arms out, his biceps bunching as he attempted to spread Kim's thighs far enough for him to slip his arms out. Kim tightened her thigh muscles, pushing his arms closer to his sides as he fought to spread them apart in what quickly became a war between muscle.

Trenton watched in mild fascination as they proceeded to wrestle. Ron finally pushed Kim's thighs far enough apart to get an arm free, which he then used to pull Kim down until she was on top of him with her stomach lying on his shoulder. He slapped her butt with a resounding crack.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! You are so dead!" she screeched. She rolled them a couple of times, twisting her body around until she had one leg under his back, the other wrapped around his chest with her feet meeting in the middle under his armpit in a sort of sleeper hold. She squeezed.

As his vision began to spot, Ron twisted his torso between Kim's legs until he had her underneath him. He gave a great heave, and he hoisted himself to his feet with Kim still wrapped around him.

"Jesus, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

She tried to unwrap her legs and hop off of him, but he grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "What are you doing?" she asked, using her elbows on his back to prop herself up.

"We're going home," Ron declared, his voice strained although he didn't seem to have any trouble carrying her weight.

Trenton stepped out of the way and gave a startled "Later guys" as Ron carried her the two blocks to their apartment. Kim looked up and waved at the poor guy as Ron marched with purpose to the front door of the apartment complex.

"Keys," he demanded.

Kim dropped her elbows and reached into his back pocket to get his set of keys. "Are you gonna put me down?" she asked as she reached over his shoulder to hand them to him.

"Nope."

Then they were through the door, and going up the stairs, and Ron was unlocking their door and marching them through it. Ron shut it behind them with his foot before marching straight to his bedroom and flipping her over his shoulder to drop her onto his bed.

"What's with the caveman act?" Kim asked as she bounced to a standstill. Ron's answer was to climb on top of her and smother her question with his mouth.

It took about half a second for Kim to loose her curiosity and give in to Ron's insistent tongue pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth to let him in, and he wasted no time entering. He pulled her shirt up and over her head as he simultaneously kicked off his shoes. Wrapping his hand around the side of her neck, he pushed closer, pressing her deeper into the bed.

Kim kicked her shoes off and accepted Ron's weight, opening her legs and hitching her knees up to rest against his waist. She reached her arms between them to catch the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head, forcing their mouths to break contact for a moment. Ron groaned in protest but shut up the moment Kim arched her back and pressed her bra-clad chest against his bare one.

He reached his arm around her back to unhook her bra and Kim shimmied so that the straps slid down her arms until it fell away. Their lips met again in an explosion of passion. The fire between them was hot, so hot it was almost painful. They opened their mouths wider and pressed closer, Ron reaching underneath Kim to brace her back and pulling up until her chest was completely aligned against his. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her and ground his jean-clad hips between her legs.

He moved his lips from hers to kiss her cheek, her chin, then her neck. Her breath caught as his teeth closed down on a spot on the left side of her neck and a shot of fiery pleasure coursed its way through her body. Ron continued to suck the spot between his teeth, wanting nothing more than to mark her, to make sure everyone knew she was his and only his.

She'd probably be mad about the childishly visible hickey he was going to leave her with later, but at the moment, all Kim could think about was how badly she wanted Ron. She clenched her hand in his blonde hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. She sighed against his lips as he reached a hand into the waistband of her skirt, moving to engulf her ass in his palm and squeezing hard.

She wrenched her head away from his. "Please tell me you're ready for this," she breathed in a desperate whisper. She was so ready it hurt. Even as she spoke to caution the both of them, her hips rolled up to press into his crotch.

They'd had the discussion once they'd moved in, but nothing much had come of it. Kim had insisted she was ready while Ron remained hesitant for three reasons, only two of which he voiced to Kim. The first was that he didn't want sex to ruin or complicate their relationship, to which Kim had assured him that they loved each other enough that they wouldn't let that happen. And if it somehow miraculously did, she'd argued that it would be better to know about it and deal with it while they were young rather than once they were already married. Ron had to admit this was a valid point. The second, and this one was a hard one to voice aloud to his girlfriend, was that he wouldn't be good at it. In reply Kim had started laughing aloud and announced, "Ron, I can tell you right now that whether you're good at it or not, my body does not care. It lights up for you every time you touch me. You not being good is the last thing I'm worried about."

Although this had made Ron feel exponentially better, he'd still told her he'd rather think about it for a while, and when he didn't give in to her continued insistence, she'd finally left him alone about it.

His biggest hesitation, and the one he didn't share with Kim, was that she wouldn't be able to handle sex. She'd been sexually abused and violated; she still had trouble with weight on top of her, although this had never been an issue between her and Ron, only between her and other people. If she started to have one of her panic attacks while he was inside of her, if she lost time and place and looked up at him in fear, he didn't think he could handle it.

"Ron, I need you," she whispered now as he hesitated. And she did. If he wasn't ready, she thought she might go insane. It wasn't only physically that she wanted him either. Mentally, emotionally, she _needed_ this. She couldn't stand the thought that the last and only person to have ever been in there was Brad, an evil, sadistic doppelganger that may have completely shattered her ability to fully trust new people. She wanted Ron to claim her, to erase any and all traces of Brad on her body.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ron breathed. He thought he'd subconsciously known when he'd carried her up here that this was likely where it was going to go. "But are you sure this is what you want your first time to be like? I could make it more special, get candles, flow-"

She shut him up by covering his mouth with hers. "The only thing that matters is that my first time is with you," she whispered against his lips. "The rest I couldn't care less about."

She reached for the button on his pants, unfastening them and doing her best to push them to the end of the bed, taking his boxers with them. He groaned deep in his throat as she took him in her hand and explored, familiarizing herself with his weight and length. She got more adventurous as he shifted restlessly, sliding her hand along his length and rubbing her thumb over the tip. She was reacting purely on instinct, watching and feeling his reactions closely to find out what he responded to. He gasped brokenly and pulled out of her grasp, reaching down to pull off her skirt almost violently. Her underwear caught in the tangle and went down with it.

"KP," he breathed. With a slightly shaky hand, he felt to make sure she was ready for him. Her breath caught at the feel of his fingers on her, and he tensed, worried about her reaction and whether or not their actions would bring up any bad memories. But she just gyrated her hips up to press her crotch into his hand. He forced himself to relax, and settled himself between her legs, pausing to look intently into her eyes. "If you want to stop at any time, tell me and I will, no matter how far along we are, okay?"

She nodded. He put his face close to hers, until their noses were touching. "I know it hurts the first time for girls so, just . . . tell me if I'm not doing something right or you want to stop."

"Okay, Ron," she breathed. With one hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head and the other clenched around her hip, he guided himself inside of her.

He moved so slowly and gently it bordered on absurd. Even so, before he was even close to all the way in, Kim felt a pressure followed by a ripping sensation that she'd known she would feel. It wasn't nearly as painful as she'd feared, but she still couldn't stop the slight wince that marred her features. Ron immediately stopped. "I'm so sorry, KP. Are you okay? Should I stop?"

She could tell by looking at his face that he was fighting his desire to plunge right in. She almost laughed at the thought that his face probably looked more pained than hers. "I'm fine, baby. Keep going."

He moved his face close to hers until the green of her eyes was all he could see and brought his hand up to cup the side of her face, sweeping his thumb along her cheekbone as he leaned down to rest his lips against hers. "Okay," he whispered as he pushed himself deeper inside of her, inch by inch. She forced herself to completely relax so that he could fit all the way in.

The moment he was buried as far as he could go, a sense of euphoria crept over Kim, instantaneously eliminating any and all pain she had felt moments before. She watched up close as Ron's eyes took on a blue hue and he groaned low in his throat. She might've been slightly alarmed if she hadn't been surrounded by the blanket of pleasure and _rightness_ that had inexplicably covered her.

She gasped at the sensation. She could feel Ron, really feel him. Not just his body, but _him_. It was so pleasurable it was nearly overwhelming. He pulled out and, a little more quickly, pushed back in. As he started a slow rhythm, Kim mashed her lips against his, not kissing, just breathing, losing herself to sensation and passion, wanting to inhale him and feeling as though she was. Her thoughts became his and his hers as they moved. She could sense the euphoria consuming him too. He was so relieved to finally be inside of her, it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before, it was so much better than all of his fantasies and daydreams. Along with the bliss she sensed the edge of triumph in his thoughts. He was where no man had been before and where he would do his best to make sure no other man would ever be. She was his in a real, tangible way. This was an experience that would always and forever tie them together. She was his. Completely.

She pulled away as the pleasure started to become too much. She knew through their new connection that he was close too. She watched the nearly painful expression cross his face as he came inside of her and she followed him over the edge as the sensation crashed over her in a wave of pleasure. She cried out as her legs started to spasm and her hands clenched into fists in his hair. The feeling was unreal. She might've died and she wouldn't have known or cared as long as she continued to feel so euphoric.

He buried his face into her neck and groaned, filling his senses with her as she convulsed with aftershocks around him. They both knew that had been more than just average sex. Something monumental had happened.

"Ron?" he heard her whisper as her chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths underneath him. He pulled his face out of her hair to look at her. "Not that I have experience to compare it to, but . . . I don't think that was normal."

He bit his lip as he tried to shake off the intoxicating haze and think of an explanation.

She mistook his expression. "Not in a bad way," she hurriedly clarified. She sighed and her eyes glazed over a little. "In an absolutely mind-blowingly amazing way. But still," she watched her fingers as they trailed lazily over the bicep that was propping him up. "I've never even heard of a girl orgasming her first time, let alone feeling . . . whatever it was I just felt. Did you feel it?" She looked up at him.

"I still can," he said, shifting to frame her face with the arms propping him up. "KP, I felt you." He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed as he seemed to concentrate. "This is going to sound crazy, but I still do. If I try to, I can _sense_ you. Like what you're feeling."

He leaned forward until his forehead rested against hers. "I've always felt close to you. But it's like now I _know_ you. I felt like I _was_ you for a moment; I was both of us." He paused for a moment, then snorted, jarring Kim. "And now I sound like a crazy emo boyfriend. Wanna make a blood pact? We can slit each others' wrists and mix the blood until we're, like, the same person."

"Ron," she chastised, but there was an affectionate glint in her eye.

"What, no? Yeah, you're right. It would probably work better if we ingested each other's blood instead. I'll go first." He leaned down and bit her neck, and the tingle of pain shot through the still slightly hazy sensation of euphoria that had settled over her and straight to the place between her thighs that Ron was currently still planted in.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, and shifted against him. The friction only made things worse.

"Take it easy," he soothed, pretending to suck the blood from her neck, though he'd been careful not to actually draw any, and probably making another hickey in the process. "You'll get your turn."

Hot breath followed his tongue on her neck and she squirmed again. "Unless, you're ready for round two, I suggest you cut it out," she advised as she attempted to control her accelerated breathing.

He pulled back abruptly to look at her incredulously. "You're ready again?"

"I know it's crazy," she admitted. "According to everything Monique's told me, I should be sore for at least a day or two. And yet . . ." She shrugged.

His huge, trademark goofy smile lit up his face. "There is no way I am this lucky."

Now _she_ gave _him_ the incredulous look. "It shouldn't matter because there is no way _you_ can be ready again."

"And yet . . ." he smirked, the smug and slightly cocky look on his face only making Kim more aroused. He rolled his hips and Kim's eyes crossed slightly as a new, even stronger wave of pleasure started to sweep her body.

"This is not normal," she protested weakly as Ron rolled his hips again, most definitely ready.

She watched the blue hue take hold of Ron's eyes again as they started to heat. "Never be normal, KP." He was already moving faster and harder than he had the first time, knowing now that Kim was in no pain. He tangled one hand in her hair, twisting it around his fist. The other he used on her ass to angle her up so that he could plunge in deeper. She helped him, putting finely honed muscle to good use as she lifted herself up to him. The indescribably amazing feeling started to cocoon her again. She was vulnerable, in his hands and completely in his power, and she loved it. She trusted him with every part of herself. It felt wonderful to let him take over, to let him have control of her. He would take care of her; he would take her back to that moment of blinding ecstasy.

She could feel him completely and totally again. She felt how much he loved her body, how much he loved _her_. His pleasure compounded with hers until she was gasping with her near release. She tried to hold it off for him, to beat back the rising tide of ecstasy before it consumed her. She knew he was close, but she wanted to come with him again.

Like last time, they looked into each others' eyes as they came together, but this time Kim untangled her hand from his hair and rested it against his cheek. Because of this she noticed, right as she let go and they climaxed together, at the exact moment when the pleasure was so concentrated it nearly hurt, her skin take on a blue sheen for a moment before returning to normal.

Ron collapsed on top of her, and she took his weight willingly, wrapping her arms around his back. "KP, KP, KP" he breathed into her neck. "You're perfect." He turned his head to kiss her ear. "How is it possible for you to be perfect?"

She smiled, trailing her fingers up and down his back. "I'm not. It's impossible to be perfect." She nuzzled her cheek against his hair. "But we come pretty damn close together."

"Mmmm," he murmured, burrowing his face into her hair. She let herself bask in the pleasurable aftereffects of her orgasm, enjoying the slight tingles still shooting through her legs. She could still feel the aftereffects of her abnormal connection to Ron too. She sensed his contentment and satisfaction. She knew he felt lethargic and sated and wanted nothing more than to stay in their bed with her for forever.

Finally, she felt the need to address some . . . concerns. Unfortunately, this meant shaking both her and Ron out of their serene stupor. "Baby," she whispered. Ron didn't answer. "Ron?" His only response was to snuggle closer to her. She reached her hand down and squeezed his bare ass. He groaned and lifted his head. "Okay, okay, what?" he asked.

She had been about to scold him for ignoring her, but the groggy, contented expression on his face was too adorable. She reached up to trace his features with her fingertips, sliding them down his nose, across his cheekbones and ending by resting them on his lips. His expression softened as he kissed them. "What, KP?"

"You turned blue."

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows rising nearly to his hairline.

"Your eyes," she elaborated, touching the corner of one with a fingertip. "They turned blue. They still are, kind of." She looked at them, studying their chocolaty brown core and, more strangely, the blue that still touched the outside ring. And then, she got an idea. "Ron, pull out for a minute."

"KP," he whined. "What are you –"

"Please," she entreated. He obliged, his eyelids fluttering closed as he began to pull out. "Eyes open," she demanded. His eyes shot open, and he looked at her questioningly as he pulled the rest of the way out, wincing at the bereft feeling no longer being inside of her gave him. She watched in fascination as the brown in his eyes chased away all remaining vestiges of blue. She also felt the dimming of the connection between them. It was still there, but not as strong. She could no longer sense his thoughts and emotions.

He looked at her in astonishment. "Do you feel that? It's not as strong."

She nodded. "I felt it and saw it too. Ron you're irises change colors. When you're inside of me, they turn blue on the outside rim, but then when you pull out, they go back to brown."

"That's . . . weird," he admitted. "Do you think it has something to do with the Mystical Monkey Power?"

"That's exactly what I think." 

"Does it freak you out at all?" he asked cautiously. She tenderly touched the worry lines between his eyebrows.

"It would, if it hadn't felt so right. Whatever it is can't be bad, not when it made us feel that way."

"Even though it isn't as intense, I can still feel it. It feels different from before we had sex. I feel more connected to you, and I didn't think that was possible."

"I turned blue too," she cautiously continued.

"What?" he exclaimed. "What do you mean? Did it hurt?"

The slightly panicked worry on his face melted her insides into goo. "No," she soothed him. "It happened right as we came together, so it felt absolutely incredible actually."

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I think it's time we pay Sensei a visit," Kim announced.


End file.
